The invention relates to a packaging for stacking of absorbing materials such as cotton wool tampons and such hygiene articles. The packaging consists of (1) a first end, (2) a second end and (3) a closure face and (4) a cylindrical (rounded) side wall which embodies a storage for the articles and which also connects the first end and the second end to the final closure face and thus enabling the withdrawal of one article at a time. The aperture on at least one side is smaller than the withdrawn article in the same direction, whilst the second end encounters the resting-points that define a resting surface to support the packaging on its supporting surface. The aperture can be re-closed as of free choice.
A packaging of a stacked cotton wool tampons is known from U.S. Pat. No. 1,890,295 A. This packaging is suitable for transport of cotton wool tampons from the production line to retailers and further to the end users and protects the tampons against dust and spray from an area above after the packaging is opened. In connection with the withdrawal (dispensing) of the tampons this packaging includes an aperture, which faces the support face, which also can be closed by a flap, hinged to the underside of the packaging.
FR 1 552 648 A1 discloses a support of the above-mentioned type for flexible sheet-formed articles such as round-shaped cotton wool tampons, where the dispenser is constructed with an aperture that is smaller than the article. The stack of articles is lead towards the dispensing aperture by the aid of an intermediate platform with the help of a spring-loaded device.
The drawback of these types of packagings is that the aperture for removal of the articles is situated on the end face of the packaging, which also forms the supporting platform. Should these packages be placed on the supporting platform such that the end wall with its aperture faces downwards so as to avoid soiling and spray from above, this will enable the end wall to be subject to soil and moisture that is situated below the supporting platform level and thus enabling these impurities to enter the packaging and damage the contents of the packaging.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,588,626 discloses a packaging comprising a first space containing the absorbing material, and a second space, which is situated below the first space. Thus, the first space is elevated above the supporting surface so as to protect this from puddles of water on the supporting surface. The aperture for dispensing the articles is situated in the compartment wall and the articles are therefore not protected in the same way against soil and spray.
US 2005 276653 A1 discloses a dispensing device with a container for dispensing stacked commercial sample single dose cosmetic applicators through an aperture at its bottom. The cosmetic applicators comprise a flat applicator portion and a grasping element or handle containing the sample and positioned perpendicularly to the flat applicator portion when stacked inside the packaging. The packaging comprises a supporting structure connected to the bottom of the container. The supporting structure is in the form of a large foot comprised of a sheet of material, which has been bent twice to form an inverted U-shape. The grasping element extends out of a bottom aperture such that a cosmetic applicator can be withdrawn by pulling the grasping element.
WO 00/01271 A1 discloses a dispensing device for cotton pads adapted for withdrawing such articles one by one. The device comprises an enclosing wall defining an internal volume containing a number of cotton pads stacked with flat surfaces abutting each other in a longitudinal dimension of said volume. The volume terminates in said longitudinal dimension at a first, closed end and at an opposite, second end, said second end comprising an end wall with an aperture for withdrawing an outermost article, a cross-sectional dimension of said aperture being less than a cross-sectional dimension of said stacked articles such as to allow for withdrawing one of said articles nearest to said aperture through said aperture by means of deformation of said article.
The aim of the invention is to produce a packaging for a stack of absorbing materials, such as cotton wool tampons or similar hygiene articles, where the packaging protects the articles against soil and spray from above and the sides as well as prohibits contamination from below and also from the supporting surface. A further purpose is to enable articles to be withdrawn from the packaging one by one.
Another aim of this invention is to produce a packaging with sufficient ventilation in the vicinity around the outmost article, which is not protected by the end walls, and so to eliminate biological contamination in the form of mould and bacterial cultures.